Shattered Restraint
by Zappery94
Summary: If you had to deal with hell on a daily basis, you would probably build up a resistance to all the insults. But people can only take so much before they snap.
1. Unleashed Fury

***I know I should be working on Arc of the Wild but I just haven't had any ideas for that in a while, so I hope this two-shot makes the wait a little more tolerable. This fic is basically if Jaune's semblance was Ultra Instinct from Dragon Ball Super. I know it's not the most original idea out there but it's been in my head for a while and this is the only way to get it out. So I hope you like it and I'll see you at the end. ~Ya boi***

Ever since he was little, he always knew something was off about him. From the weird stares he got to the harsh insults he faced, he always wondered what people were angry at him for. He would never suspect that what they said would have such a huge impact on his life.

* * *

Jaune Arc was born as a usual baby was born. He was raised as a usual baby was raised. Everything had been normal until he first got to preschool. After a couple of days adjusting to the new environment, a group of young second graders had started to bully him every day after class. He never knew why they were doing it. Always shouting, "My father doesn't like you being here" or "Your sister's so cool. What happened to you to make you this uncool?" He tried to ignore it, until one day they began to become more aggressive than usual.

It was after class and they had backed him up against the corner of the alley next to the cafeteria. After they had thrown their usual insults, one of the bullies punched him out of the blue. He hadn't been expecting that, so he crumpled to the floor clutching his bloody nose in his hands. The bullies quickly ran away after seeing he was bleeding, but they knew he was too scared of them to tell anyone of what had happened. While he laid on the concrete with his broken nose between his fingers, a single strand of his golden blond hair became a platinum silver for only a second.

* * *

He had been quite the big target for bullies and he never knew why. What's worse than that were that his sisters never did anything to help him. Not standing up to the bullies, not asking if he was okay, not even a glance in his general direction. Nothing. Radio silence. When he went to his parents about all of this, they simply brushed it off as being playful fifth grade playing, and that he needed to grow tougher skin to be able to survive in this world. This advice didn't really help his confidence much more than the punches he had to take. He also learned that ever since that first punch from his preschool bully, more of his hair would go silver and for longer periods of time. Say he was dealing with his 58th punch to the face, 58 of his hairs would go silver for 58 seconds. Currently, he had counted 1458 seconds.

The problem had only increased when he went into highschool. His sisters had stepped it up a notch. From doing nothing whenever he was bullied, to joining those bullies in throwing insults and papers at him. After finally building enough courage to go up to them and ask them, his twin flipped him off and told him that he "wouldn't understand". What did that mean? Were they doing it to be popular or was it because they actually hated him? Currently, five of his seven sisters were older than him and three of them were in high school. The older two ignored his calls and put it off as "having too much to deal with being a huntress and all" and the other three who were with him in high school would just flat out not talk to him. He also suspected that they were also teaching his two little sisters to secretly hate him as well. All of this hate and stress directed toward him made it very hard for him to count. He believed he was somewhere around 60,000 seconds. The "edgy white haired kid" comments were odd for him since even he didn't know why it happened.

* * *

Home life had become too much for him. All the comments of "Why do you even try?" from his sisters, "I don't see one field that could work for him." from his father, and the heartbreaking "I should have aborted him when I had the chance." from his mother caused him to finally realise that his home was a toxic environment for him to live in. So he left. Becoming a huntsman had been his dream since childhood, and the only person to actually care about him being his grandfather before he passed away, he stole his father's retired sword and shield that had been above the fireplace since he was a child, about 1,000 lien from his mother's purse, and some of his old clothes and ran off to the airport to head to Vale.

Once in Vale, it had turned out that his intuition had been correct. After looking around the town, he found a job listing about being a grunt for a bar in the more shady part of town that was looking for people. He immediately knew it was against his moral code, but had no place to stay and 1,000 lien would only cover so much, so he took it. He worked there for about two months and he learned a few things. First, that the job also offered housing to those who didn't have much, so he didn't have to go looking for an apartment. Secondly, that it was more of a nightclub than a bar and that they did many things that were… probably illegal. And Finally, that Roman Torchwick had been a regular customer there. At first he was weirded out by him, but once Roman had talked to him for a bit, he learned that Jaune wanted to become a huntsman and would do anything to reach that goal. After showing him a guy that knew how to do a decent forgery job for a Beacon transcript, Jaune Arc was on his way to Beacon Academy.

* * *

It had been going great for the few weeks there. He made a bunch of new friends, learned a lot about being a huntsman, unlocked his aura, and even became a team leader. For him, this was the top of the world. Sure, he still had to deal with Cardin, but he was super tame compared to what he faced back home. Not even a tenth. But the universe could sense that he was happy and made sure to put an end to it. After losing against Cardin for about the 20th time that week, his partner Pyrrha pulled him aside and onto the roofs. She explained that she wanted to help him train and help him become a stronger asset on the battlefield. She worded it pretty badly and Jaune took it the wrong way. She sounded like she was degrading him, like "you aren't anything but a dead weight on our team, so I guess I'll take time out of my schedule to help you" and so Jaune had an outburst of emotion. He told her most of everything. How he stole his father's weapons and his mother's money, how he worked at an underground nightclub that he hated, how he got his hands on forged transcripts. He let out 17 years of emotional anguish on that roof, and what did he get for it? A sympathy hug? A sad look? A disappointed sigh? The thing he didn't expect was a right hook across the face and a threat to not come back to the dorms. He sat on the asphalt and stared into the stars as he quickly fell asleep. What he didn't notice was the pushing of a send button and quiet laughter as Cardin put away his scroll and peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

Everything had gone from peaceful and happy to dark and unwelcoming overnight. The next week was hell for Jaune as everyone in the entire school was out for his blood. Gone were the days of anonymity and privacy, now death threats and beatings were once again normal for the blond haired boy. What broke his heart most of all was the anger directed to him by his former friends.

Ruby had taken it the worst of all. That fairytale reality she had been living had been completely shattered and in its place was a furious and angry justice seeking mindset. She had thought of Jaune was the underdog, the guy who was weak at first but tried his hardest and eventually ended up as the strongest one. Now all she could see was another Torchwick, another criminal who had to pay for his crimes.

Yang had instantly turned on him. Now that she saw Jaune as a liar and a cheat, she made sure to get Ruby as far away from him, unless she was attacking him. She had dealt with enough liars to know that all they do is bring anguish and sadness to those who stand with them. So she made sure his life was a living hell for every second he stepped foot on the campus.

Ren and Nora just completely abandoned him. After having to start from ground zero from escaping their homes and family being destroyed by grimm, they know how hard it can be to trust people you just met. Especially when those who do deceive and lie try to take advantage of them. They also had the same gripe as most of the other students. They worked from the ground up to hone their skills, and this joker thinks he can just pay to get in. Nora constantly pestered Ren for her to be able to break his legs while Ren just said it wasn't worth the energy.

Blake surprised him though. She was more neutral than he thought. Since she had been in the Fang, she knows that she had done much worse and if she was exposed, she would be facing the same hell as him. So she stayed silent. Not participating in the beatings, but not helping to stop them either.

Weiss wasn't all that surprising to him. She was happy to know that she had been right all along and was happy to help his life become even more miserable. She used her influence to get the bullies whatever they needed and told the shops around town what he did so they wouldn't serve him anymore.

Pyrrha wasn't that different. She also used her influence to slowly chip away at his psyche. She was furious at him for being able to get where she had by means of lying and deception. Sure, she didn't like being recognized for it, but she worked her ass off to be able to get where she was, and he thinks he can be so arrogant as to just pay his way there? She, Weiss, and a couple of other students were the ones to inform the staff of his crime.

Once the staff knew, things only got worse. He was practically ignored in all his classes except combat class, the class where everyone got to beat the crap out of him without getting punished. Every time he was in a fight, his classmates cheered as another student put his aura down lower and lower. Things were at breaking point once the media found out. Newspaper articles and protests against Beacon for letting a fraud in.

What surprised him though was Ozpin's lack of action. He wasn't expelled, he wasn't suspended, hell, he wasn't even given detention! He could tell this was Ozpin's work though, cause whenever he entered any of his classes, the teachers would glare him down until they had to start the lesson. So the question was, why? Why would he keep a student that created so much controversy? A student that could possibly have the school shut down by the government? Jaune was about to get his answer.

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and the tension in the air was so thick, hardly anyone could breathe. Today was the day that the student body would band together to throw Jaune Arc out of the campus. They had organized in secret and planned out his whole schedule. They didn't care if it might go against school policy, even most of the teachers wanted him gone! Cardin's thought process was cut off by the opening of the classroom door he had been waiting outside of. He knew that Jaune was always the first one to get out the door to avoid the crowd, so finding him was a cinch.

"Hey there Jauney-boy! Could you come outside with me? There's something that I _urgently_ need to tell you." Cardin's smugness radiated off of him as Jaune cringed as he turned around to face him. Knowing that if he declined, the rest of the students in the area would only throw him outside to face Cardin's punishment, he sighed and looked down. "A… Alright Cardin. Just... make it quick." He said with a dejected tone.

Jaune's hair faded back to a blond mop as the silver faded away. 'Damn, it just went away and now its just gonna come right back.' Jaune thought as he followed Cardin to the courtyard. From where he stood, he immediately noticed that something was off. It seemed so barren, like no one had been there for an hour or so. He turned back to Cardin, facing him and Beacon Tower behind him. "So… What's so urgent?" Jaune said as monotone as possible. He knew what was coming. A beating. Same as usual. So when a mass of students exited the building with fiery glares at him, he became a bit worried.

"Well you see Jauney…" Cardin started as he pulled his mace off his back. "We've all been sick of your existence on this campus and the awful reputation you give to this school. So we, as a student body, have decided to cut off the tumor on this otherwise, perfect body we call a academy." Jaune started to step backwards. Many students in the crowd nodded at one another, agreeing with Cardin's statement, then focused their anger back at Jaune. They noticed that he was retreating, and moved forward to match his speed.

"Guys… Please-" "No! This has gone on long enough!" Jaune was cut off by a yell from the front. His eyes matching the ones who had made the noise was not a good idea as he was faced with the full anger of his former group of friends. The one who had made the yell was Weiss, who continued on. "Jaune Arc, you are nothing but a stain on the otherwise beautiful, polished floor of this academy. Your presence brings nothing but shame on everyone who has, is, or ever will train at this academy!" She finished as she pulled out her rapier. "Now Jaune… We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. All you need to to is leave this campus and never return. If not, we will force you." Ren said as Stormflower emerged from his sleeves.

Jaune hadn't noticed it, but had had backed up a substantial bit from the fountain. He noticed it when he heard the sound of a bullhead leading on the port right next to him. He turned around to look at the bullhead, and what he saw made his heart drop. The bullhead doors opened and out of the mist, all seven of his sisters, his father, and his mother approached. "N… N-No… Please God no…" Out of all of them, his oldest sister, Emma, and his father seemed the angriest.

Jaune began to back up again before he realised that he was stuck. Behind him was the student body that wants to throw him out of the academy, in front of him was his family who probably wanted to throw him out of the bloodline. His father, Jackson Arc put his arm in front of his sisters, signaling for them to wait, and walked forward towards his son. "Jaune Arc… I cannot believe what I'm seeing. So the rumors were correct, you did actually fake your way into Beacon Academy. I would say I'm impressed if not for all the blinding rage clouding my vision." He said it calmly, like he didn't want to shout. Many in the crowd were confused. He said it so calmly, when he clearly meant it to shame him. But Jaune knew exactly what his father was doing, he was saving his energy.

In the Arc family, they take honor and responsibility very seriously. If you are caught committing any crime that has a prison sentence of over five years, the rest of the family will, well… Jaune's uncle's body was never found after the family landed in Vacuo. Every child of Arc lineage is taught this lesson. Him, his sisters Amy, Jane, Joan, Lisa, Olivia, Mia, and Emma, and everyone else that shares the bloodline. They weren't here to take him home… well, they were, but in a bodybag. The sweat collected at his neck, his arms shivering at the sight. Everyone of his family knew what he did and were ready to execute him for it. He audibly gulped as he reached for Crocea Mors as his father did the same for his own weapon. But before anything even happened, Jaune felt a heavy impact on the back of his head that shot him down in the pavement.

"Well then, even your family is out for your blood. I guess the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' applies here right?" Cardin said as he placed his mace over his shoulder as he looked to Jaune's father. Jaune's father nodded quickly as they looked down to see jaune getting up. While everyone was focused on Cardin and his comment, no one noticed that while Jaune was down, all of his hair flashed silver for a second and quickly disappeared. Jaune slowly got up, not even looking up to face anyone. Everything hurt. It felt like someone had just opened the barrier. Like if his 100% bar had just been 1% of his total power and someone opened the floodgates to the rest of it.

He looked to the sky and yelled, and everything became white.

* * *

 ***Alright, so down to the details. Yes I get that some of the arguments for his friends hating him are a little weak and that the Arc family tradition is a little extreme, but I didn't really think of any other way for him to break his limit without a life or death situation. Also, the ending part, the 'his 100% was actually 1% of his total power and now his has access to his total power' is Jaune breaking his limit. Think of it as like the ending of Avatar : The Last Airbender. Also, these are Jaune's sisters. Amy is 7, Jane is 14, Joan is 17 (Jaune's twin), Lisa is 19, Olivia is 21, Mia is 23, and Emma is 27. Jaune's Father is Jackson and he is 49. Jaune's Mother is Isabella and she is 47. Yes, all/most of those names are just googled off of "Girls Names" or "Boys Names". Yes, I'm lazy, I know. So that's all and thanks for reading! See ya!***

 ***P.S. : If you see a YouTuber with the same name as me posting bad let's plays, tell him he is the big gay.***


	2. Rivaling The Gods

***Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything for a while. I've been having family and relationship issues for the past couple of days, not to mention school, but I think I'll start having more time to do stuff. Also, for those who care that I have a YouTube channel, I'm super excited for the Torna DLC and, since I figured out that you can play it from the beginning of the game, I'll be able to record it. So look forward for that. Anyway, this is the second part of the two shot, and I'll see you guys at the bottom. Later~***

* * *

Ozpin hadn't expected much else from what had happened today. He had heard rumors of a "peaceful" protest against the Arc and had the staff had been suggesting that they just throw him out already. Not to mention the letter he got from the Arc family, detailing what they were about to do right before they came. He knew what he was doing was risky. He had been lucky enough that the media hadn't caughten on yet. But he could see that Jaune was close. So close to unlocking the untapped potential inside him. He knew that this could go bad, and that all he did to keep the boy in the school could be for nothing. But he could feel it. But it seemed like no one else believed him.

Sighing, he put his coffee mug down on the glass table and stood up from his reclining chair. He walked over to the window to gather his thoughts, but before he caught view of what was going on outside, the elevator beeped and out stepped his advisor Glynda as well as Peter and Bartholomew. He turned to face them, "Oh, hello there everyone. I hadn't been expecting anyone, is something the matter?"

Glynda massaged her temples before sternly looking at the headmaster. "Ozpin. I understand that you believe he has potential. And I understand that you're cautious about Salem's next move. But for all the trouble this boy is causing, will this really be worth it?" She asked as Ozpin turned his head. "I'm assuming that you three have come to an agreement?" He questioned as the three of the teachers slowly nodded.

"I understand your worries, but I can feel the immense power that dwells within him. I can feel how close he is to breaking his limit. Surely, you must have seen the spikes in aura during his battles." Ozpin stated. It had been true, whenever Jaune's hair turned, his aura flared like crazy. It had never given him a victory, but Ozpin could sense how much was being held back. "Then what will you do to unlock this, so called "potential" anyways? There's only a small amount of time before the media hears about this scandal, and if he hasn't had the burst in power like you say he will, you might get impeached." Glynda said as Peter and Bart both cringed at the thought of impeachment.

Ozpin smirked. "Do not fret, I have planned this out and you might see the results faster than you might think." Ozpin said as he gestured toward the window. As soon as they all got a good view of what was happening, a sudden flash of light engulfed the campus. "Whoa! Just what is that light? I dare say it might be brighter than the sun that shines down on Remnant!" Port shouted as he, as well as everyone in a 50 mile radius, covered their eyes.

* * *

Jaune Arc opened his eyes to a confusing sight. Once the light had died down, it seemed he had been in a crater not a foot deep. What's weirder is that he felt like he had been wrapped in the coziest, warmest blanket he had ever felt in his life. He lifted up his head slowly and looked checked his surroundings. The crowd of students moved their arms out of their eyes, as they noticed that the light had start to dim. It seemed they stared at him with more confusion than anger. He turned around to face his family. They seemed to look like they had saw that Jaune had grew a second head.

Feeling confused at all the staring, he looked down to his own hands to find that a bright, beautiful, sparkling blue aura surrounded his body. He flexed his arm a couple of times and the light followed his movements. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire, but it didn't hurt. He felt more calm and relaxed and surprisingly focused. Like he could feel every movement of everyone within a ten mile radius. Weirdly, this had been the most energized he'd felt in a week.

Breaking the silence, Emma Arc snickered as she tried to hold back a laugh. "S-So… *pfft* That whole… Silver hair thing… *pfft* Is that supposed to be intimidating?" Jaune gave a confused look before he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it down to eye level. His hair had turned gray again, but this time it looked much different. Instead of turning a solid light gray, it seemed to actually look like pure silver. He turned it in the daylight and the shine follow the gleam. But he put his hair down and turned towards his family, he had more important things to do.

All of the power he had before seemed so miniscule now. With all the power he felt flowing through his soul, he steeled himself and glared. He wasn't going to die here. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't. "Well… If you're done making a fool out of yourself, we can get to wiping your stain off of the bloodline!" Mia Arc yelled as she ran towards the boy, brought her greataxe over her head and slammed it down. One second is how long it took her to do that. It only took Jaune half a second to dodge to the left. She gave him a surprised and confused look before he uppercuted her in the stomach and kicked her to the right, sending her flying towards one of Beacon's pillars.

Shock overtook everyone as the three second fight sent one of the strongest huntresses on the planet careening into the pillar. She slowly got up, rubble falling off her. "Wh-What?" She looked up at where she once stood, only to face the harsh glare of the now silver eyes of her brother. How could her weak little brother have had done that? "How dare you!" Jane Arc yelled as she charged forwards, dual knives at the ready. She slashed and cut at Jaune, but was able to evade every swipe. "W-What?" She managed to get out before he moved behind her and kicked her forward. She flew through the air and landed next to her older sister.

The crowd of students had gotten out of their shock and were ready to fight. Jaune noticed this and unsheathed his sword, throwing the shield to the side and tightened his grip on the blade. "Jaune, what you've done is unforgivable. And if your family is willing to accept our help, we will kill you." Weiss said as she pulled out her rapier. The rest of the group noticed this and pulled out their weapons as well. A confirming nod was given from Jaune's father as he pulled out his greatsword. Jaune inhaled as Ruby yelled out "Ice Flower!" as she and Weiss quickly ran towards him. Cardin also took this opportunity to swing at him.

As fast as light, Jaune ducked under Cardin's mace and pushed himself off the ground, avoiding Ruby's scythe. While he was airborne, he dodged Weiss's ice daggers and surprised her by kicking her downwards, sending her falling right on top of Cardin and Ruby. "Hey!" "Watch it!" Jaune heard as he landed a couple feet away from the pile of arguing people that he had just caused. As soon as he landed, he quickly evaded a right hook from a very angry Yang. She kept punching as he kept dodging. He moved to the side as he noticed that Nora was running at him. As Yang threw another punch, he quickly sidestepped so that Nora's hammer would launch Yang into the central tower.

Nora looked at Jaune with fury in her eyes as she swung down and caused a shockwave sending Jaune backwards. He maneuvered himself and landed on his feet, but as soon as he landed again, Ren and Ruby, who had gotten up, began to swipe at him. As he continued dodging, Jaune noticed that his sword had turned completely white hot from the aura he had been emitting. He saw this and used it to his advantage. He began to parry Ren and Ruby's attacks until he was able to get a solid downward slash on Crescent Rose. The blade went through the scythe like butter. As Ruby was in shock at the destruction of her weapon, Jaune quickly hoisted himself up with his sword and roundhouse kicked Ruby in her stomach.

As Ruby got up from the rubble, she looked up to see Pyrrha standing there with flames in her eyes. "Pyrrha! What the heck are you doing just standing here? Use your polarity on his sword!" Pyrrha's concentration had been broken by Ruby's cry. "I've been trying! It seems the aura he's emitting is so hot that it turns his sword into almost liquid metal! Because of that, I can't seem to get a hold on it!" Ruby's eyes went back to Jaune as she saw him fighting Ren and Weiss. His attacks seemed so calculated and precise, but the way he moved seemed so fluid and quick. Ruby's eyes were torn off of Jaune as she turned back to Pyrrha. "Well, if your semblance doesn't work on him, don't just stand here glaring at him!"

As Ren swiped at Jaune, he got a good kick right to Jaune's stomach. Jaune blanched as he recovered with a flip as he was sent backwards. As soon as he landed, Weiss covered him with an ice spell. "Yang! Now!" Weiss shouted as Yang ran at the iceburg with her fist cocked back. She jumped at the frozen block, fist reared back. "Eat this you faker!" As soon as she was within about a foot from her target, Jaune broke through the ice and uppercutted her right in the stomach.

* * *

"When? How? What?!" Glynda said as she pointed accusingly at Ozpin. "Such agility! Such strength! What cunning! I had no idea Mr. Arc packed such a punch!" Port said as he stared excitingly out the window. Ozpin walked up to the window as well, as he examined Jaune. "Ultra Instinct." The three professors stared at Ozpin until Bart gestured to go on. "I've only seen it from a couple of individuals, but from what I've seen it magnifies the awareness of the person and allows them to act purely on instinct." The professors stared at the Arc once more, seeing the accuracy of his movements. "But what's different this time is it seems that Mr. Arc has this ability as his semblance." The others gawked at Ozpin. "Are you saying that the others you've witnessed this power from didn't have it as their semblance?" Bart questioned.

Ozpin shook his head. "No, the others that I've witnessed this from only were able to tap into a small section of the ability. And even then, after they had drained all their aura, the ability taxed their bodies immensely. But with Jaune though…" Ozpin trailed off. "It seems to be, or has taken place of his semblance. If that's true, then he may be able to master the ability." Port looked at Ozpin, intrigued. "Just how strong is this power Mr. Arc wields?" Ozpin adjusted his glasses. "My guess? If he's able to perfectly control it, probably stronger than the Gods themselves." The others were shocked at this revelation as they slowly turned their heads from Ozpin to Jaune.

"Just how far he will go is up to him"

* * *

As Jaune knocked Cardin away for the fourth time, he noticed that all his former friends were either too tired to keep fighting, knocked out, or had their weapons broken from his molten blade. Now the only people left to stand against him were his family. Amy was too young to fight, Jane, Joan, and Lisa had already been knocked out, and Olivia was too tired. So with his mother nursing her other daughters back, that just left him with Mia, Emma, and his father.

Jackson Arc held his arm out in front of his eldest daughters. "Let me do this. I want to test him." The girls accepted their father's decision and moved backwards. "Well well well, color me impressed. I would have never expected a failure like you to have so much power." He said as he slowly got into a battle stance. Jaune gritted his teeth. "Well then, maybe if you actually cared enough, you would have seen it a long time ago!" Jaune said as he got into a battle stance of his own. "Maybe. But that's all in the past now. Try to make your death exciting with that power, would you?" Jackson said as he smiled smugly. Jaune replied with a smile of his own. "Gladly."

* * *

 ***So I guess this will be a three part story huh? Yeah, I just wanted to get something out to you guys since it's been a while. If you're wondering why Blake didn't fight along with the rest of the group, it's because she doesn't hate and despise him for what he's done because she knows she's done worse. So she pretends to hate him when she needs to, but she doesn't hate him. If you have any other questions, PM me. I'll see you guys later, bye!***


	3. The Real Fight Starts Now

***Hey guys… I'm real sorry about not posting anything for about a month but I've been getting pretty sick, school's been harder and more stressful, and after all the drama, I've been pretty drained. But I'm starting to feel better, getting my energy back and all that. For those who care, I'm probably going to post some more Xenoblade on YouTube but I'm gonna have to stop when Christmas break comes around, you know, family and stuff. Anyway, expect (hopefully) more frequent uploads, especially on FanFiction. See you at the bottom. ~ Despacito***

* * *

The tension on campus was so thick, hardly anyone could breathe. Once the fight had started, many of the other students had either retreated due to the heat Jaune was producing or had been knocked back by the shockwaves of the clashes. Many were hiding behind benches or rubble as they watched the father and the son stand against one another. The sounds of the birds were the only thing heard in a five mile radius.

Jaune stood tall and ready. He wasn't about to lose now, not after he had gained such a tremendous power up. Once he sensed a flair in his father's aura, he quickly ran at him. Noticing that his father had done the same, he quickly brought up his blade to clash with his. The resulting shockwave had blown a large cloud of dust around to duo as they began trading blows.

Eventually, Jaune found an opening and kicked his father's feet from under him. Seeing this beforehand, Jackson used this sudden midair moment to slam his feet into Jaune's stomach, sending him flying towards one of Beacon's pillars. Adjusting himself, he swiftly flipped himself over and propelled himself off of the pillar back at his father.

Clashing with one another, they took turns jumping off the pillars and clashing their blades with one another. The surrounding students had barely any time to register what was going on, as the whole beginning of the fight had just occurred in only a couple seconds. After a couple more clashes, both of them slammed into each other, guarding their blades as they stood back in the middle of the courtyard.

"Never knew such a failure had such strength! You're not that bad kid, but it'll take a lot more than that to save your life!" Jackson said as he swung his blade horizontally, making Jaune have to backflip in retreat. "You think I don't know that?! I'll show you just how much I've learned all on my own! Without any of your help!" Jaune yelled as he dodged the aura infused bullets coming out of his father's greatsword.

* * *

Lisa Arc could not believe her eyes as she saw the flurry of attacks her brother swung at her father. She didn't have the best opinion of the boy, so seeing what looked like veteran hunter moves used by her weak and pathetic brother violently angered her. Ever since they were kids she had stayed away from him, the negative reinforcement from Olivia and Joan didn't help her see any good in him either. They told her that if they wanted to be successful, they had to ignore the burden placed on them, at least, that's what their parents told them.

As her mother used her semblance to heal her and brought her back to the bullhead, she asked "Mother, what did Jaune ever do to warrant such violent hatred towards him?" Her mother looked back at her incredulously. "Did you not hear anything about what has happened?! That little shit faked his way into a prestigious huntsman school! What more of an explanation do you need?"

She steeled herself, readying her response. Out of all of Jaune's sisters, she was the most sympathetic towards the boy. She never really understood what about him made them so mad. Sure, he wasn't strong and probably would have never had a career in the field of a huntsman, she never understood why that was enough to completely disregard him as if he were a bastard. "Of course I know that mother." She replied. "But what caused all of the hatred? You never fully explained why he was so worthless in the first place?!"

Her mother stayed silent for a couple of seconds. The only sounds between them were the distant clashes of their male relatives. Lisa thought that she had finally gotten through to her, until she saw her expression. A harsh glare pierced her spine as her mother spoke. "I always knew you sided with him. Joan and Olivia had told me about the sad glances toward that disgrace, so I tried to make them convince you the same thing everyone else in our family knew. That he had, has, and will always be a worthless page in the Arc family history books. But obviously, they failed." Isabella said coldly as she let go of the girl, walking back to the rest of the girls near the bullhead.

"Then how about _you_ convince me?! What in the world is so wrong with him that makes you think any of the things you've done to him in the past was justifiable?!" Lisa practically screamed at her mother, demanding an answer. Her mother turned to her with the coldest glare she had ever seen. She was pretty sure she used this look on Jaune as well. "You want to know so badly? Fine. It is because that _boy_ over there is the exact opposite of what the Arc family stands for."

"What?"

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos had seen a lot of things in her life. The beautiful sunsets over Mistral, the happy faces of her opponents after a tournament, even though they had lost, the death of her personal trainer by the hands of a rogue hunter. She had plenty of memories to count. Some of them good, some of them bad. But none more unbelievable than what was before her face at the moment. Jaune Arc, the same exact one who had payed and faked his way into Beacon Academy, moving at speeds faster than Ruby while fighting one of the most powerful hunters of their time.

Pyrrha had taken a liking to Jaune in the beginning as he was one of the only people to not recognize her from her fame and treat her like a normal person. While she took pride in her achievements, she didn't want to be known for only them, she wanted to be recognized because she was her. Jaune, Nora, and Ren had all done that to an extent.

But once she found out about Jaune's fake transcripts to the academy, she felt a deep sense of disgust and offence towards the boy. She, as well as everyone else there, had worked their own asses off to get to where they were today. But he thinks that he also deserves it just because he "wants to be a hero"? Just the thought of it made her want to spear him in the face. All of this brought up more memories of her trainer, which in turn, only got her more furious.

She believed, as most other students had, that Jaune needed to be expelled from the academy in order to keep the littlest bit of integrity. But once she and a few other students went up to Ozpin and he declined their request, they decided to take actions into their own hands. He was weak. He was pathetic. He was worthless.

But in the back of her mind, something was bugging her. A single fact that showed how little they cared. None of the students at Beacon Academy knew about Jaune's past. From what she picked up from the father son duo, she put together that Jaune's family had never even considered training him. In fact, his own home life had been almost the exact same as the one he had in Beacon. Another fact was that no one even knew why his hair turned silver. From the comment from one of his sisters, not even his own family knew why it happened.

The more and more she thought about it, the worse she felt about the situation. They had all made assumptions about his intentions and never bothered to check in with him. She sighed. Even though her actions were far from forgivable, she would go and apologise to him after the fight had resolved. That is, if he survived in the first place. That thought snapped her attention back to the fight. Now, all she could do was pray that this power would help him overcome his father.

* * *

Weiss Schnee had rejected Jaune from the moment her eyes laid upon him. To her, he was a weak, pathetic, dunce that had absolutely no redeeming value. Her opinion of him wasn't helped by his constant attempts at flirting with her. And once his transcripts had been figured out? He had become the absolute scum of the world. He only wanted life the easy way. He never trained so he paid his way into Beacon. He wanted riches so he attempted to seduce her. It all made sense to her… That is, until she head that his own family never even thought of training him. That he had been taunted by his family about how he could never be a hunter. How his family wanted nothing more than to see his corpse laying in front of them.

Now that she thought about it, his situation was similar to her own. But about a hundred times worse. Sure, they both had a harsh relationship with their families, but if her own family knew that she had faked her way into a prestigious academy, they would have taken her home and hid her from the public, not come to murder her in cold blood! Along with the fact that they pushed him so far mentally that he was forced to bring himself here. At least her father was kind enough to, begrudgingly, send her here.

'I don't know what Ozpin saw in him to keep him here, but apparently he was correct in that choice.' Weiss thought as she looked over the rubble she was hiding behind as she was greeted with the sight of Jaune, silver hair and silver eyes in all, quickly evading a strong downward slash from his father, which he quickly returned with his own dropkick to the stomach.

She knew it was too late to apologise to the boy. She had already done too much to the boy mentally for any apology to even register. But she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't need to see his body dragged off of campus.

* * *

The professors at Beacon Academy had seen a lot of things in their times as hunters and huntresses, none more than Ozpin himself. But what they, and he, were seeing out from the top of the tower was incredible. Most of the faculty had disapproved Ozpin's choice to keep Jaune Arc in the academy. They had seen very little improvement both physically and academically from the boy over the last few weeks. So to see him go from that to a level above anything they've seen before had shocked them.

Glynda, the first to snap out of her thoughts, turned to Ozpin with a worried look. "Headmaster, I know that you want to keep observing his abilities in the fight, but if we don't intervene soon, they'll wipe Beacon off the map!" She exclaimed, snapping Port and Oobleck out of their thoughts as well. Ozpin did not respond for a couple of seconds as he watched every miniscule detail and every movement of Jaune's, looking at his technique.

Every attack was so fluid and flowed into another, every block or retreat was planned in such a way that he could immediately follow up with an attack, and through all of this, Jaune's face remained calm. Jaune had started to acclimate to the feeling. Ozpin looked back to his coworkers, and said "Yes, I suppose we should. Every time they bounce off one another, they break another pillar. So we better make haste before this academy is nothing but ruins."

Ozpin closed his eyes as he and the other professors got into the elevator. He could feel that the battle was finishing. He could only hope that Jaune was the one to finish it.

* * *

Jackson and Jaune parried their swords once again, sparks flying off as they both grunted. "Well?! Are you starting to take me seriously now?!" Jaune yelled as he made two quick swings at his father's head. "Don't start getting cocky now you little shit!" Jackson screamed as he used the opportunity to slash downwards, sending Jaune's sword off to the side. Without his weapon, Jaune quickly ducked under Jackson's decapitation swing and sweeped his legs from under him. Using this, he pulsed his aura, sending his father flying into Beacon's main tower. It was time to finish this.

Quickly grabbing his sword, he jumped from pillar to pillar until he leaped into the air, met face to face with his father. Jaune channeled all his aura into his blade, using every harsh memory he could summon, turning it a piercing teal. "Take this!" He swung his blade upwards, creating a beam of blue aura that rocketed towards his father. It should have killed him...

Or, at least it would have if a purple aura didn't encase it, as well as Jaune and Jackson themselves.

* * *

 ***Alright. That's a wrap. Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but don't worry. I'm going to write the next chapter real soon to make up for my little disappearance. Probably tonight or tomorrow. And if you're wondering, yes, that purple aura is Goodwitch's. So thanks for reading and sorry for not posting in a month, Imma fix that. Later. ~ Default Fortnite Skin***


	4. A New Start

***Alright, back to the story. As I said in the last chapter, I'm writing this one right after to make up for my absence. Also, to those who are interested, Arc of the Wild will probably continue after I finish up this story. Once I finish up both this story and that one, then I'll get to writing different ones. Might rewrite To Him & To Her, but I might hold back on that. Alright, see you at the bottom. ~ Weeb-Chan***

* * *

Jaune Arc had never been so confused in his life. There he was, just about to finish the fight with his father when suddenly, they both froze in the middle of the air, as well as the beam of aura Jaune had sent at him. A sudden force brought them down back to the campus as he saw what had stopped him. "Alright, that's enough from the both of you. Jackson, I understand how much family means to you, but did you really have to do all of this?" Glynda spoke as she approached the two frozen hunters.

"Glynda… you… you don't understand." Jackson struggled to say under the pressure of Glynda's semblance. "He… needs to be put in his place for what he's done to our family's name!" Glynda sighed. This man was really too stubborn for his own good. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of an Arc family trait to be that stubborn. She moved the two men out of the way, then released Jaune's aura wave at an area without any students. It sent a shockwave around campus and completely annihilated the rubble around it.

"I understand what he did was wrong, hell, I'm sure Jaune does himself. But you didn't give him much of a choice other than to do what he did, did you?" Glynda spoke as she sent a reassuring glance at Jaune. "The hell do you mean?! Of course we gave him a choice! He could have just given up on his pathetic dream of becoming a huntsman! A job he could never be qualified for in the first-" Jackson wasn't able to finish that sentence as Jaune broke free of Glynda's semblance, sending a loud cracking sound that reverberated throughout the campus, and uppercutted Jackson into his stomach.

"I'd like to see you try and take seventeen years of hate from everyone around you only to confirm that they were right about you. Ever since I was a kid, all I've wanted was to become a hunter, just like everyone else in our bloodline. The first time you told me to give up, I refused. I wanted to prove you, our family, hell, everyone in our god forsaken village that I had what it took. So I kept going, kept training. All on my own. I got to Beacon, even if it was from an illegal way, because I did it on my own. And those first couple of weeks, were that best times in my goddamn life. Because for once in my life I had people who supported me, believed in me. I actually felt like everything I had done in my life meant something." Tears flowed down Jaune's face before quickly evaporating from the heat.

"But of course, good things don't last forever. I started to notice the whispers and glares toward me because I wasn't as good as everyone here. Hell, my own partner told me outright that I was being a deadweight on our team and that she would help train me." A gasp was heard behind pieces of rubble as everyone turned to the crying face of Pyrrha. "That was my breaking point." Jaune said, turning back to his father, still held in midair by Glynda. "I let all my emotions out that night. I spoke about everything that happened to me, how much it hurt me, and how all I've wanted was to help people. But of course that moment of weakness only helped to worsen it." The other students around campus lowered their heads at that comment.

"I was barred from entering my own dorm by my teammates and had to sleep on the roof. The next day I was treated to a blast from the past as everyone had turned on me. Turned on me for following my dreams. I understand what I did was wrong and that the ends don't justify the means, but I had done too much to go back now. I'd done too much to admit that what everyone said was right about me and take my execution laying down." Jaune said as he released his fist from his father's stomach and turned to walk away.

But as soon as he had gotten a couple steps away, all of his senses were drowned out in pain. He yelled into the sky as his hair fell back to its natural blond state, his eyes fading back to their ocean blue, and his sparking blue aura fading. Dark purple sparks of electricity sprung from his body as he fell to the floor. Glynda quickly released her semblance off of Jackson and rushed over to the boy, as well did Ozpin. "Ozpin, what's going on with him?!" Glynda shouted as she reached out to Jaune's neck to check for a pulse. She was shocked a couple of times but she finally grabbed his neck and found a small, slow heartbeat. "This was his first time experiencing such a great power, but the backlash and taxation from his body are too much for him to handle! He used too much of his aura during the fight. Glynda can you carry him to the nurse?" She quickly nodded, grabbing the boy in the bridal style and rushing to the medical wing.

Ozpin stood up from his prone position and made his way to the center of the courtyard, where Jackson was sitting. "Are you alright?" He offered his hand and Jackson took it. "I won't be alright until that discrace's body is six feet under." Jackson said, dusting himself off. "I understand how much your family means to you Jackson, but you have to understand, he could be a great asset in the fight against… you know." Jackson cringed. He had made a good point. Jaune could take on his whole family as well as some Beacon students, and that was just his first time experiencing that power. Jackson sighed. If he couldn't kill him, he would still remove him from the bloodline one way or another.

* * *

Jaune woke up about a week after the fight. He spent a couple of days after recovering until he finally felt well enough to walk around. Currently, he sat in his bed thinking about the whole situation before Ozpin and Glynda walked through the door. "Hmm? Oh, good morning professors." Jaune said, turning his attention away from the window. "Good morning to you as well Jaune. Are you feeling better yet?" Ozpin asked, but Jaune picked up on something. He had called him by his first name, not his last name. "Not completely, but I'm getting there. I'm at least able to walk right now." Ozpin smiled before he realized what he needed to say. "Well, if you're good enough to walk, there is someone who wants to talk to you outside."

Jaune quirked his head, he didn't like how he said that and the way his smile fell off his face made him worry. "Who is it?" Ozpin feared this question as he didn't know if he was ready to face the person yet. "Just so you know beforehand, it is up to you whether or not you go. It is your sister, Lisa." Jaune inhaled quickly before looking to the floor. Was he ready to face one of the members of his family yet? What did she have to say? Jaune looked back up. "Are you sure this isn't some elaborate plan to get me killed?" Jaune said with a half joking and half serious tone. "Don't worry, it's just her and all she wants to do is talk. We were quite surprised as well when she asked to speak with you once you had woken up." Jaune sighed as he started to get up. "Well, there's only one way to find out what she wants."

Jaune walked down to the visitors section of the medical wing, seeing that the professors were right behind him. Once he got there, a sea of blond hair was all he could see as his sister hugged him. "Oh thank god you're alright!" Jaune didn't return the hug and just stared at her quizzically. Lisa noticed this and quickly pulled back. "Oh, right, sorry. I forgot about…" The siblings looked away from each other before the awkward air was broken by the professors. "Alright then, we'll leave you two to talk. Jaune, after you're finished, please make your way to Ozpin's office. We have something to discuss." Glynda said as they both walked off. Under normal circumstances, Jaune would have been terrified by that statement, but the motherly and soft tone reassured him.

"Hey… can we go somewhere private to talk?" Lisa said, breaking Jaune out of his thought process. He didn't exactly trust her, and going somewhere private in his condition could mean very bad things. "Look, I know that you have no reason to trust me and that what I've done to you in the past is unforgivable. But please, just let me explain things to you." Jaune sighed. She was one of the last people he wanted to talk to right now, but apparently she had things to explain and her tone didn't have a sense of malicious activity. "Fine… Just follow me, I know a place."

* * *

The walk there was awkward and silent, neither one knowing what to say to fill in for the lack of conversation. The area Jaune chose was a bench right near the cliffside, overlooking the Emerald Forest. They both sat down, overlooking the sunrise. "So, you made me bring you here to explain things, so start explaining." Jaune said, breaking the silence. Lisa sighed. What did she expect? Of course he was going to be angry, he had just fought most of his classmates as well as his own family who were out for his blood! Her included! She mentally calmed herself down. She just needed to tell him everything.

"So… I don't really know how to say this in a gentle way… but… Father disowned you." Jaune's face settled into a frown. He kind of expected this since Jackson wasn't able to kill him, he'd get rid of him from the bloodline by disowning him. "So that explains Ozpin calling me by my first name only." Jaune said as he turned away from her, looking at the bright reds and yellows of the sunrise. "Mmm…" Lisa hummed as they sat in silence for another minute.

Lisa spoke up once more. "You know… ever since we were kids, I always wondered why everyone seemed to hate you. What had you done to make everyone in our village hate and despise you?" Jaune looked back at his sister. "Whenever I asked about it, they only gave vague and cryptic answers. They told me to just keep away from you. And being the naive kid I was, I followed along. Whenever Joan and Olivia told me to pick on you, I did. But I never really got why." Jaune's eyes widened at her statement. Sure, it didn't make everything she had done forgettable, but it made it a bit easier to forgive.

"So when I finally got my answer from Mom during your fight with Dad, it gave me all the reason to come and apologise to you." Lisa said, grabbing his hand. Jaune's eyebrow quirked at the touch. "So… what was the answer?" Tears began to flow down Lisa's face as her grip on Jaune's hand became tighter. "I… I just can't fucking believe them… Mom told me it was cause you were the exact embodiment of what the Arc Family stood against. Because you were too kind, too willing to help. According to them, "too weak willed and too weak minded." for the family. I mean… What the fuck! What does that mean?! That you were too good of a human being to have in the house? That doesn't even make sense!" Lisa yelled out into the forest.

Jaune quickly hugged his sister as she sobbed into his hospital gown. "I… I-I'm so sorry! All of the torture and torment we… _NO!_ _I_ put you through… Just because you didn't align with the family's values!?" Jaune thought back to his childhood, he had noticed the stares from Lisa, but had always thought that they were glares or anger, now he knew that she had been worried for him this whole time. Tears began to flow down his face as the sun rose.

After a couple of minutes, they had calmed down. "S… So…" Lisa began, before Jaune interrupted her. "Don't worry. All this time I had thought that you hated me for no good reason. And now that I know the reason, I can say that it was no good reason. I…" Jaune trailed off before facing his sister. "I can forgive you for this." Lisa tackled Jaune on the bench in a hug. "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry for what I did! I'll start being a better older sister-" Lisa stopped short, her happy expression turning into a frown. "What? What's wrong?" Jaune asked, grabbing her shoulder. "I… I forgot to mention that… since I started questioning the values of the family, Mother got Father to disown me too."

Jaune immediately grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, we don't need them. You'll always be my older sister." Lisa hugged Jaune tighter. "The world didn't deserve to have such a good person like you Jaune." They sat there for a couple more minutes before Ozpin and Glynda came over. "Huh? Professors? What are you doing here?" Jaune said, getting the attention of Lisa. Glynda and Ozpin looked at each other before having a short chuckle. "You two have been out here for three hours, so we decided that since you wouldn't come to us, we'd come to you." Jaune's eyes widened as he took out his scroll. "Oh… Oops?" Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Well at least the two of you made up." Glynda said as she smiled at the two. Jaune looked back at Lisa as they both smiled. Jaune turned back to Ozpin and asked "So, what did you want to talk about Headmaster?" Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other again, with a much more serious look, and Glynda nodded her head, signaling for Ozpin that she agreed. The two teens were confused at this before Ozpin spoke. "Jaune, after much consideration, you will remain at Beacon Academy for your training, no matter what any student says." Jaune's face lit up before Ozpin continued. "Along with that, some of your classes will be replaced with private lessons from the faculty to test your new semblance."

As Ozpin watched Jaune beam at the news, he turned to Lisa. "Lisa, I am sorry to hear of your situation with your family, but I am also here with a proposal." Lisa's eyes turned to Ozpin's, waiting patiently for her proposal. "Would you like to join Beacon Academy for your training? Without your family's help, you will not be able to return to Haven. So would you like to join your brother here?" Lisa's eyes swelled up in tears as she ran over to tackle Ozpin in a hug. "Oh my god, thank you so much! I… I don't know what to say!"

Ozpin smiled at the duo before continuing. "You two may work as operatives, basically single students instead of teams. It is a practice that we haven't used in a while, but it works great for extra students or disbanded teams." Jaune's anger flared at the word 'team'. "Professor, what will happen to my old team?" Jaune asked with a dark undertone. Lisa also nodded her head at this. "Ah… I can get why you wouldn't know, Jaune as you've been unconscious for a while, and Lisa, you haven't had contact with your old family. But Joan Arc will be filling that spot in JNPR." Jaune and Lisa looked at each other before turning back to the professors with smug grins. "Then we'll just have to show them not to mess with us!" Lisa said enthusiastically.

They all had one last laugh before Ozpin turned to them, face somewhat serious. "Well now, before we go, there is one last proposition for the both of you." Jaune and Lisa nodded. Glynda spoke up. "Since you both were disowned by your old family, me and Ozpin had a conversation and we have come to an agreement… that is to… to…" Glynda's face suddenly became flustered. Both teens were shocked by this and turned to Ozpin for an explanation. "To have the both of you be adopted by Glynda here."

Both teen's jaws hit the ground as they stared at their possible future mother. They turned to each other and thought for a couple seconds. They both smiled as they turned to their new mother and ran over to hug her.

Ozpin watched the sweet scene and took a sip from his coffee. He thought to himself 'Well Jaune Ar-, no, Jaune Goodwitch, you are going to make the next four years the most interesting of my lives.'

* * *

 ***Yeah… Had to make it a nice, sappy ending. So that's it! I don't know if I'll write more for this story. If you guys want it I'll write more but that concludes the main story. Thank you all for reading and I promise that I'll start writing more often. Peace! ~ Shitty Lancaster Shipper***


	5. Past Sorrow, New Outlook

***Jesus, I am lazy. Sorry for not uploading all summer but it was nice to take a break from school and just relax and game. I think I'll be writing more but don't quote me on that. I have a couple more story ideas and also more ideas for not finished stories so look forward for that! ~ Lazy Minecrafter***

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch hadn't felt this happy in a while. She had just finished a long mission out in the badlands exterminating some grimm and had just gotten back to the airship dock. She unloaded her things from the bullhead and made her way back into the apartment, the two of them shared.

"Hey! Welcome back. Hope things didn't go too crazy out there?" He said, putting his arm around her as they sat down on the couch.

"No, just a rescue signal from some of the local villagers. I didn't even get a scratch." She replied, snuggling into the nape of his neck.

He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. He turned on the TV and both of them continued on to a night of other activities. She woke up the morning afterward, cuddled up to his naked form. She shuffled out of their shared bedroom and made her way to the kitchen.

'Please oh please, we've tried so many times… Just one is all we ask…' She prayed to herself as she prepared both of them some breakfast. The rest of the day went on as normal, but with a slight feeling of unease lingering at the back of her head.

Only hours later the both of them heard an unambiguous alarm from the city hall. 'Warning 5...' They both thought with fear in their hearts. "Grimm have breached the city. Civilians, please make your way over to the evacuation shelter. All those who are able to fight, please come to the department. This message will repeat." A robotic voice came booming from the speakers placed around town.

"We need to hurry! Come on… What are you doing…?" She questioned, seeing as he held his arm out. "You need to get to the shelter. I know you're hiding your injuries. You are in no shape to fight." He spoke, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"N-no! I can still help! P-please…" She grabbed his chest, tears soaking into his vest. "You said we'd always be together… That we'd fight together… So please…" He steeled himself.

"I promise I'll be back. It's only a warning 5. I just don't want you fighting with those wounds." He smirked at her, attempting to comfort her. "All right… but when you get back, you are buying me those desserts I saw the other day!" She fired back. He gave a quiet laugh. "All right. Help anyone you see along the way, it won't take me a minute." They went their separate ways, and she never saw him again.

He grimly frowned, warning 5 was the signal that could have two different meanings, differentiated by one sound in the repeating cycle. Most civilians and even some officers didn't know about warning 5b, but he needed her to live… at least.

She smiled, helping a boy out of the stampede of the crowd. The people huddled into the shelter as the gates closed. Shadows closing around them before the lights turned on, and the true meaning was given to hem.

* * *

Glynda Goddwitch hadn't felt this depressed in a long while. The signal had been designed so that the ones in the know would give them hope, leading the grimm away from the civilians so they could fight them. The evacuation shelter was also a mobile unit, so by the time they knew what was going on, they had already been driven hundreds of miles away.'

She sniffled into her jacket, lying on the floor next to other families who had also lost loved ones. He lied to her. Sure, for her own safety, but she couldn't see it right now. What was the point of living if she had to live without him? She began to ponder what she would do with herself as the civilians were steered into Vale's train terminal.

She, along with everyone else, was given housing to sort themselves out as they got accustomed to the new environment. She stared at the golden ring with emerald encrusted around the circumference. 'It suits you, they go really well with your eyes…' She remembered his proposal and their wedding as she cried into her pillow. Their honeymoon… Their fun date nights… His loving embrace… 'wait a minute…'

She gasped out into her small apartment, her hands quickly rushing to the clothes she had hung out on top of her dresser. 'There's still a chance!' She concluded as she rushed out the door and ran over to the nearest doctors office she could find. Her heart beating faster than it had been in a while. She checked in as soon as the line passed by. She crossed her fingers as she got called in for the tests.

"I'm sorry, but after many intensive tests, we've determined that you are not pregnant. In fact, we found that you are actually infertile. I'm sorry." The doctor said as she sat beside her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "B-but… no… that was all I had left of…" Glynda latched onto the woman, crying her tears into her coat.

Glynda spent the next couple of days trying to find a suitable job as well as grieving from the loss of her husband. She decided to focus on her career as a huntress, hoping to save people from the loss that she had experienced. After taking a couple of missions at Beacon, a young headmaster approached her and offered her a job at the academy. It was a bit too secretary work for her, but the headmaster reassured her that she could still go on missions and take breaks from time to time. After a couple of years, she began to get used to the routine of the place as well as her colleagues. Sure, some were more eccentric than others but she still became friends with all of them.

One evening as she was strolling through the town, she happened upon a girl dressed in red fighting off Roman Torchwick. She quickly moved in front of the girl to block the explosion of the dust that he'd just thrown, sending a torrent of ice spikes as a counterattack. She tried to pull down the bullhead with her semblance, but a woman in a red dress threw flames at the both of them. While she shielded the girl and herself, the bullhead carrying the criminals flew past the horizon.

Glynda and the headmaster reprimanded the girl, but to her surprise, he offered the girl a spot at the academy, moving her two years ahead of her peers. She shrugged it off, the headmaster had a tendency to find potential in many normal looking individuals. Initiation came and went, but while surveying the students, she noticed one in particular. A boy who looked so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. He seemed to lack basic training, but the will in his eyes told a different story.

As teams were formed, she kept thinking about this boy. She noticed his blond hair looked just like hers while his deep ocean blue eyes looked just like… 'his…' She couldn't get the thought of him out of her mind. How similar he looked to what their child could have been. She tried to shake the thought off of her, even taking some of the frustration out on him during his combat training, but she always felt bad and wished she had the time to apologize to him.

She couldn't stand the abuse he was taking either. From the glares from classmates to the beatings he received in combat training, after his classmates had revealed his transcripts, things only got worse. She knew she couldn't interfere because she had to remain neutral as a teacher, but after about a week she couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. But coincidentally, that had been the day of the protest against him.

* * *

Glynda looked down on the battered and bruised form of Jaune, formerly Arc. She gently moved him over to the infirmary's soft white bed and moved some of his blond hair out of his eyes. Her heart trembled at the sight of the cuts and wounds he had taken from the brawl, as she quietly exited and closed the door to his room.

"You seem quite fond of him, though only after he sustained all these injuries… Were you hiding something from me Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin inquired, taking a small sip from his mug. "I apologize… it's just that he… he reminds me of someone from my past. Someone I deeply cared for." She took a small glance behind her, looking through the door's window at his slumbering body.

"Well I won't question you further if you are uncomfortable about the subject, besides we have more important matters to attend to. What are we going to do about Jaune?" Ozpin gestured his mug towards the door.

"I… I…" Glynda stopped for a second. His father had publicly disowned him while his family had stormed out of Beacon after their attack failed. Only one of his sisters was on campus, waiting for his recovery. She had also overheard Lisa's disownment outside. Though it was much more private than Jaune's, it still had devastated the young girl.

She took a minute of silence to think. 'Would she actually? Would they be happy? Would she be happy?' Questions floated around her mind before she came to a final decision. She turned to her boss, head held high for the first time that day.

"I… I think I know what I can do… I've spent most of my whole life alone, I think it would be nice to be a family again. Though I think this won't just benefit me though…"

* * *

 ***Holy Jesus I thought working on this story in my free period would make it faster to post, but nope! Sorry for the short exposition filled chapter, but I wanted to make Glynda's adoption seem more believable. I have two more exposition chapters to write, one of Pyhrra's reaction and the Arc's reaction, so stay tuned for the next chapter!... in like… a while… I'll try to write more but… well you probably know already… Sorry! ~Oppai Boi***


End file.
